


Promise

by h00ligan



Series: Amareyes #writeLGBTQ [2]
Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Serious Injuries, Wedding Arrangements, father-son bonding, waking up from comas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h00ligan/pseuds/h00ligan
Summary: Robbie wasn't the one to rush into situations headfirst, but he was one to have rotten luck.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> At this point in time Robbie and Amadeus have been dating for about 3 years and they're 22.

For all the worrying Robbie always did about Amadeus' side of things on the Champions, how his boyfriend would fare in situations where he got his powers stripped from him and he'd be left as a small man facing extinction-level threats, he never thought the same would happen to him.

Johnny once told Robbie about an amulet powerful enough at shutting down magic that it could shut down the Ghost Rider, but he didn't believe him. Not until the sorcerer they were fighting flung it at Robbie. He turned back, the car turned back, but it was still going too fast to stop. The last thing he remembered was crashing right into a construct and hitting his head off the steering wheel while the airbags he equipped back when the car was Grumpy's went off. Then, ringing ears, being taken from his car, everything going black while Steve was yelling to stay with him. 

When he finally came to, the first thing he saw as he blearily opened his eyes was a clip on his finger, obviously to keep his pulse. The ring tattoo on his left hand, their compromise so they'd never worry about losing their rings. Everything else was muted. Obviously. Robbie was probably on  _so many painkillers._  

The first thing Robbie thought of was Gabe. Who was taking care of him? Was T'Challa keeping him at the embassy for however long he was out? Oh, God, he must be scared out of his mind. Then his eyes drifted. Johnny was at the end of the room. Right, he'd pretty publicly "adopted" him, though he was asleep and looked like he'd been there for a while. He coughed to get his attention, which worked practically immediately. He woke with a start and went to the seat beside the bed. "Robbie! Oh, my God what happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I mean, as I can be for getting out of a  _coma_. Somebody used a thing to get the powers off my car and I crashed. Where's Gabe?"

"He's at the Embassy right now, but I've been taking care of him for the past couple weeks when I haven't been here. Amadeus and I have been switching off. Me during off hours, him during regular visiting. He's worried sick about you, you know." He smiled gently. "I think he's a keeper."

"You _know_ he's a keeper. You went to our engagement party. Is he at the Embassy right now with Gabe?"

"No, he shows up an hour before visiting starts. I'll call him up." Johnny got his Blackberry out of the holster on his belt and sent a text. 

"How long was I out?"

"Fifteen days. The doctors were getting worried. Don't worry about the money. Tony's covering it. Just, you know, get better." He gripped Robbie's hand and as he looked over to the side he noticed his eyes watering. "I don't want to lose another son." As he saw Amadeus' green form outside the door, Johnny gripped it one more time. "I didn't tell you this enough before, but I love you. And I'm proud of you."

"Love you, too."

Johnny left the room to let Robbie and Amadeus have some time alone, and without really paying much attention to the monitors, the first thing Amadeus did was hug Robbie tightly enough to feel pressure on what probably were broken ribs. When he finally let go, Robbie could see Amadeus sclera tinged green, he supposed his version of bloodshot. "I was so scared. I was... I didn't want to lose you."

"I kind of thought you'd be the one in this position, Mr. Runs-into-danger-at-the-drop-of-a-pin." Robbie grumbled with a small smile. "Hey. Hey. You alright?" Amadeus was clearly not alright, on the verge of tears, still. 

"I almost lost you. And if that happened. What would happen to Gabe? I know Johnny would get custody, but nobody's good for him like you are. And what would happen to that house we were looking at in the suburbs? And what would happen to..."

Robbie grabbed his hand. "You?" His fingers intertwined themselves with Amadeus' much bigger ones. "You never really liked it when I got sappy," Robbie said with a small smile as he felt his chapped lips crack a little. "But one thing I always wanted to tell you was, you're my family. You're my home. We spent so long trying to be like a normal couple, but we're not. We're  _superheroes_ , and playing at domestic common law life was really never for us." He saw a tinge of fear in Amadeus' face. "I might get in another accident. Or you might. We live dangerous lives, and our life expectancy is at about 30, if we're lucky. And I don't want to live our lives ignoring the fact, and this is a really long way of saying... I think we should start planning that wedding."

"What? You're on  _painkillers_ , you just got out of a coma, and-"

"And it's exactly why we should get married. What if this happens again? What if it's you? Ammy, I almost lost you. I almost made Gabe an orphan again. You always said you liked the ring that Amadeus Reyes had to it because you're a sucker for rhyming."

For the first time, Amadeus' face cracked into a bit of a smile. "You promised me I could hyphenate."


End file.
